Camp Demititan- Part two
My instincts told me not to trust the demigods, but this shadow monster was really annoying to both camps. Tension was so high the pressure could've crushed a mortal like a can. I had to keep my eye on the children of Pallas and the children of Perses, who both were eyeing the children of Ares and the children of Athena, as if deeming them worthy victims of bloodshed. "Lucas! Keep your eyes forward!", I yelled. A heavy-set girl with a familiar scowl pulled a wicked-looking hunting knife from her ankle sheath and started picking her teeth with it. "If you demititans want your eyeballs, keep them forward!", she growled. "We have a bigger picture to look at and we can't afford to fight with each other!" "Clarisse! I'm sure the demititans would be willing to help us kill this thing, so chill out!", said a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I've seen her once, she was part of the quest to defeat my grandmother, Gaea. Her name was Piper and she had an astonishing way of mixing Native-American fashion with Greek armor. Guess she can do that. Clarisse gave Lucas a deep look of hate that would've probably rivaled Pallas himself, and reluctantly dropped it. "People! We need a meeting of the leaders of both camps, so if the heads of Camp Demititan follow me to the Big House, please!" "Lords and Ladies, follow the satyr and try to keep your swords to yourselves!" said Leto. We followed the satyr to the Big House and made our way to the basement. It wasn't really a welcoming feeling, but the basement looked like it was renovated and resembled a conference room from one those executive buildings. There was a food area where that old shelf full of drachmas use to be, there was a new bathroom, there was one of those Promethean boards you see at school at the other end of the room with a projector on the ceiling where the moldy fan use to be, and the Ping-Pong table was replaced with a long, shiny wooden table that could fit all twelve counselor from camp Half-Blood and ten extra seats for some of the heads from camp Demititan. "This meeting has officially begun", said Chiron. "We must find a way to search and destroy this shadow creature-" "Excuse me for a moment, but may I ask a question?" injected Robert, the lord of the Prometheus cabin. "My father is Prometheus, lord of forethought and crafty counsel I may add and I can tell the future, better than your oracle can. The question is why didn't I see you demigods make your way to our camp? Is there something else you are hiding or is there something else your not telling us?" he demanded. "This whole thing about you needing our help is very suspicious", he added. "I knew this was a bad idea, Annabeth! The demititans don't trust us as much as the Romans do!" exclaimed a bald guy with a rainbow tattoo. "We defeated Gaea, stopped the Giants and healed the Gods split personality problem and still some of the Romans refuse to cooperate with us! Now the demititans won't even hear us out. This is all wrong", he said. "Butch, we need to try and make peace with the demititans! We've gotta try for the sake of our future", Annabeth exclaimed. "This is a new era peace and we gotta try and make a better world for us! Demigods, Greek and Roman; nature spirits, and even the demititans, they, no, we all MUST learn to live in harmony or chaos will arise again!" There was a feeling of desperation in her voice that I could feel. I was about to speak when Thomas interrupted my thought. "She's right you guys. This is a new era and we all must learn to adapt", he said. He turned to the demigods and said, "I am Thomas, son of Kronos and I swear on the River Styx to try and help bring peace and harmony to this new era. I think I speak for all lords when I say this." With that, he turned and glared at all of us, including Lucas and Logan, both who hesitated, looked at each other, and with a look of disgust, raised their hands with the rest of the lords. "Okay," sighed Chiron, "Now that we all have an agreement, let's come up with a plan. Percy, please start us off." TO BE CONTINUED.........